The Lost Baby
by Mizz-Gal
Summary: This is my first story, and begins with the end of the fellowship
1. The End Of The Fellowship

**This is my first story, I hope it pleases you all.**

**Summary: This chapter is about the death of Aragorn and the end of the fellowship. It is the first chapter of my story, and though it would seem it has nothing to do with my characters it needs to tie in with my further chapters. If I get good feedback I will continue with the rest.**

**------------------The Lost Baby-------------------**

**Chapter 1**

Legolas and Gimli knelt down beside Arwen in the dead house, at the bed of Aragorn 'The Great King Elessar'. 

"You summoned us good friend?" asked Legolas in his fair elven voice. 

"I wished to say goodbye to you, my friends," he paused turning to Arwen, who rose slowly. 

"I will return my love." And she left in search of her son, Eldarion. He turned back to Legolas, 

"I grew up with the elves, and it gives me great pleasure to depart with one." 

"Thank you Aragorn, but it is greater comfort to me to be there when you depart." And he bowed down low. Aragorn's gaze then fell up on Gimli, 

"Ah Gimli; the elf friend, in all my travels I never met a dwarf so kind as you. You have made Gloin proud." 

"It gives me pleasure to know you think so highly of me." And he too bowed low. "You two will soon be the remainder of the fellowship of the ring, and I suppose you will continue your adventures without me." He stopped as Arwen entered with his son and daughters.

"I wish Meriadoc 'The Magnificent' and Thain Peregrin to lay with me in death." And with a last goodbye to all he lay back and slept to his death. 

"Farewell Elessar," waid Gimli

"Goodbye Aragorn, 'The Great'," whispered Legolas and they left the bedside, weeping.

"Goodbye father," cried his daughters and they too left.

"Farewell Aragorn, Son of Arathorn, Lord of the Dunadian," Said Eldarion sorrowfully. And he followed his sisters, leaving Arwen alone with Aragorn. 

"Estel, Estel!" she cried bitterly, for her love for Aragorn was deep. Finally she resolved to leave Minas Tirith forever. After saying goodbye to her son and daughters she rode to Lorien and dwelt there alone until the end of her days, for Celeborn and Galadriel had passed on to the Grey Havens.

Legolas and Gimli traveled to Ithilien after Aragorn died and Arwen departed. And there they resolved to join Frodo, Sam, Gandalf and to Gimli's delight the Lady Galadriel. Instead of traveling over land as Gimli would have preferred Legolas followed the desire of his heart; and decided to sail across the sea. So he and Gimli built a great grey ship, which by craft was not unlike the boat the company traveled down the Anduin in, but this ship was of much larger size, and quality. Many marveled at it, and many believed that the Lady Galadriel had had some hand in the making of it. 

And so it was that on 19 of Forelithe by shire reckoning, a month after the flight of Arwen, Legolas and Gimli said farewell to there friends and sailed overseas to the Grey Havens. This was a strange tale to many, for no-one believed that a dwarf would be willing to leave middle earth, nor that the Eldar should receive him. But it is said that Galadriel had some say in the matter, and had she not Gimli still would have traveled beside Legolas, for their friendship was greater than any had ever been and ever will be between elf and dwarf. And with them left the end of the fellowship of the ring, and there tale gradually passed with them from the minds of men, hobbits and dwarves, it remained only to elves as a myth.            


	2. The Begining

**Sorry I haven't posted before, but I've been rushed off my feet, what with ****St Johns****, my dance show and school. Anyway I'd first like to thank you very much for all your reviews, I have made the changes you wished and thank you for pointing that out (I know I am very bad with grammar, and may I ask what a disclaimer is?). Here is the second part of my story, hope it was worth the wait. I'm sorry to leave you on this cliff hanger but I'm literally going out, right now.**

**----------------------The Lost Baby----------------------**

Before the war of the rings the fairest place in all middle earth was Lothlorien, but after Galadriel and Celeborn departed to the Grey Havens it became deserted, the last to dwell there was Arwen. 

Then for some time Rivendell seemed fairest (though Elrond and Arwen no longer dwelt there), that was until the birth of a new forest; Alinion, its creator was Elarina 'The Fair', descended from The Lady Galadriel. 

This story begins with Elarina's first daughter, Pennlossëien. When the baby elf was but one year old, she was stolen from her cradle by a band of traveling orcs after nightfall. Some wizardry they must have had for they broke through many guards unharmed, and unnoticed.

Elarina sent forth many armies and scouts to find her dear daughter but Pennlossëien and the orcs had vanished. Thus Alinion was no longer fair. It grew cold and went into forever mourning for the lost baby. Elarina never smiled or sang, but grieved, she no longer ventured from her home, and the pretty sparkle left her eyes. Therefore became Elarina 'The Grievous' and it was as though the sun had been plucked from the sky and it was forever night.

No grass or trees grew and the elves left, and moved on to new dwellings. That was apart from one family. In the heart of the forest this fair family lived, descended from Legolas. It was there that the only plants grew for the daughter of Veros, Nibinedheliel was her name, had a gift which gave life to all. But when she saw the state of the rest of the forest she knew she alone could not keep it alive and it broke her heart for she loved the forest in which she had lived all her life. So she set to thinking and finally she decided to visit Elarina. No guards stopped her for all had left.

The place was dark, and smelt of decay. She walked along the dingy passage ways, feeling her way, for even her great sight could make no shapes in this darkness. 

When she finally turned into a semi-lit room the sight that greeted her was terrible, and she gasped in horror………………………………………………………….                     


End file.
